Courage of Equestria
by Talon Graveshadow
Summary: Link finds strange necklaces and a tiara in The Temple of Time in The Sacred Grove. Midna says they are the Elements of Harmony, but they are suddenly pulled to Equestria! Read and review my friends. Being rewritten, first new rewritten chapter posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

**A.N. Finally! I got around to this! Sorry for the long wait, don't kill me! School year started off with a bang, and homework has been as common as the leaves falling off the trees! Hopefully not too long of a wait after this for next rewrite!**

The dark green leaves rustled with a light breeze, as Celestia's sun raised high in the clear blue sky. The solitary visible being trotted softly through the thick forest quietly humming to herself. The usually shy pony always felt at home in the Everfree forest, despite the tales of monsters and mystery deep within its confines. In fact, she knew firsthand what sort of supposedly dangerous animals lived there, but most of them were just fine in reality.

Shaking her head to rid it of that train of thought, the pink maned mare continued to hum as she made her way back to her place of residence, a small and comfortable hut. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a low whine to her left, from a particularly thick patch of trees.

"Hello?" she asked softly, putting down the basket of herbs she'd been gathering as she inched her way towards the sound. Another whine. It sounded like a dog, or maybe a wolf. And it sounded hurt. Fluttershy's, for that was this pony's name, natural care for living creatures kicked in, and she shifted aside some bushes with her front hooves.

"Are you okay little friend?" She called out kindly, looking for the source of the whines. They seemed to be coming from the left, iside of a hollow tree.

"It's alright… I won't hurt you," Fluttershy said carefully, peering into the hollow tree's opening. Inside, was one of the oddest wolves she'd ever seen.

It's coat was dark grey, with streaks of white running across his large and powerful body. It was obviously a he, since it was much more muscular and its body shape suggested so. It's mane of full, dark hair was magnificent, if slightly dirty, and on his forhead were odd tribal like markings. Fluttershy gasped at three things. One, the heavy manacle and chain wrapped around the poor creature's left front paw, the chain seeming to have been snapped. Two, the large, deep gash in his side. And three, despite the immense pain the wolf must have been in, the creature's bright cerulean eyes, filled with intelligence, remained open, staring at her through the darkness.

"It's okay…. I won't hurt you…" Fluttershy said once again, trying to get closer to the wounded creature. The shadows seemed to almost raise up in defense around him, but a soft bark from the wolf and the shadows receded.

"What's your name?" Fluttershy asked, more out of habit than anything. To her surprise, the creature used one of his sharp nails to quickly carve something in the dirt.

"Your name's…. Link?" She asked softly. The wolf, Link, nodded.

**A.N. Whadda ya think? I'll try to get out the next revised chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Sister, have you finished lowering the sun?" A female voice, one that reminded one of calm nights, called onto the elegant balcony. A tall pony with wings and a horn, dark blue with an ever-flowing mane of a blue and purple which sparkled like the night sky who wore a small bit of dark armor with a crescent moon on it quietly walked towards the beautifully designed doors leading onto the balcony. She used her hoof to push them open, and was greeted with the sight of her sister, who was also an alicorn.

Her four colored mane, pink, dark blue, green and light blue, flowed in the same nature as her sister's. Besides the manes and the presence of both wings and a horn, the two were like night and day. The taller of the two, who had just finished lowering the sun, was white tinged with a little pink, and wore a piece of golden armor with a purple gem in the middle. She wore a golden tiara in the same style of her armor, and her sister wore a simple dark tiara.

"Yes Luna, I have. I think it's your turn?" The older sister stepped aside to let her younger sister, Luna, take the place she had just occupied.

"Thank you Celestia," Luna trotted over to the edge of the balcony, and closed her eyes. A deep blue energy gathered around her horn, and in the distance the celestial body orbiting Earth began to rise. As it rose, the stars came into view. There were far more visible, in many more shapes than in our world. When the Moon was high into the sky, Luna opened her eyes.

"Beautiful as always sister," Celestia's light and calming voice broke into the night. Luna thanked her.

"Yes, I just wish more ponies would stop to enjoy it," Luna's voice was wistful, and she gazed off to the slowly dimming lights of the city Canterlot before the castle. After a moment, Celestia and Luna made their way back inside, and Celestia used her magic to turn the lights on.

The balcony led to a small sitting room, lavishly furnished with a soft couch, a plush rug, a bookcase brimming with books, and some lamps. Luna and Celestia sat on the couch, moving aside a couple pillows to make room.

"How has Twilight been doing?" Luna spoke first, asking about Celestia's star pupil.

"She's alright. Apparently Cider Season has arrived, and its more successful than ever, thanks to the combined efforts of Twilight and her friends in making Flim and Flam leave," Celestia spoke in a relaxed tone to her younger sister, even when speaking of the two ponies, Flim and Flam, who had nearly run the Apple family Cider business into the ground with their Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, which could make cider at a frightening speed. But the superb quality of the Apple Family's cider ultimately trumped the machine. Celestia smiled at the thought, and turned to Luna, a question ready.

"How have your studies been going? I understand you're progressing at a quick pace," Celestia spoke to Luna.

"We are doing well; we have learned most of the "slang" words that young ponies are using now, and many of the simple customs that are now used," Luna spoke quietly, as the reason for her studies was a delicate one. Luna had been banished to the moon for a thousand years, because she had a few… problems, and Celestia was forced to banish her, until a little while ago, when she escaped and the Elements of Harmony, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, freed Luna from her madness.

"Tell us about you, sister. How long did it take you to get used to raising the sun and the moon?" Luna inquired. Celestia and Luna were the rulers of Equestria, where they lived, and had the duty of raising the Sun and the Moon, Celestia to the Sun, and Luna; the Moon. However, once Luna had been banished Celestia had to raise both of them.

"Not long. It was not much different than raising the sun, save for the numerous stars, and the different path they take," Luna nodded, and gazed over to the night sky. It was a beautiful thing. The darkness of the night wrapped itself around the stars like a blanket, and the pinpricks of light shined brightly.

"Do you ever wonder if there are other intelligent creatures off of this planet? I know I didn't see anything during my… imprisonment, but I wasn't very close to any other planets," Luna posed this question casually to Celestia, honestly curious.

Celestia gave Luna a slightly confused look, and then she spoke. "Yes, I have. It is an interesting topic, nonetheless, it is most likely that there is not, although the sky is endless with possibilities," Luna nodded, and they sat there in silence for a moment. It was interrupted by a huge flash of white light.

"What in Equestria?" The royal sisters exclaimed into the room, and they stared at what was at the center of the room.

Sitting, in the middle of the slightly scorched carpet, was a strange creature, clad in green, with a brownish-blond mane peeking out from its strange cap. It was not a pony, as its back legs were longer than its front ones, which meant it was bipedal. It vaguely reminded the sisters of a monkey, though much taller, and lacking a tail. What really shocked them, though, was what was in its hands, which were either very rough, or he was wearing some sort of gloves.

The Elements of Harmony. All of them, piled onto each other, Magic, Honesty, Generosity, Laughter, Loyalty, and Kindness. This creature had them. As it straightened itself up, it fully faced the Princesses. Its eyes widened, blue as the sea, but they soon relaxed, as though it sensed they were not malevolent.

"Hi, I'm Link," The creature, Link, spoke in a seemingly male voice in perfect Equestrian. "Would you mind telling me where I am?"

_**A.N I know it's a bit shorter than the last, but I feel that if I just put in a line break, it wouldn't have that dramatic… element I was looking for. Anyways, I forgot the disclaimer! Talon Graveshadow does not own My little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or The Legend of Zelda Series. If I did, something like this would have been canon a while ago. This story is updated at whim, and when I can! Expect the next chapter…. Don't actually, don't expect it. You'll never know when I'll update! Peace off! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**A.N. A special thanks to my reviewers, in order of reviews. Oplindenfep, Anon, TatlTails, VerdICe, another anon, SaphireWhiteWolf, and iEspeon. Thanks for the support!**_

_**Disclaimer: Talon does not own Legend of Zelda or My Little Pony: Friendship is magic.**_

Link cocked his head to the side, slightly confused. It had been a full minute since he introduced himself, and the two oddly colored horses, with wings and horns no less, had not moved or said anything. Link was fairly certain that a horse with armor and a crown _probably _talked, and in his experience, the oddest things ended up having a voice.

"Um, you _can_ talk, right?" Link spoke to the two, as he rearranged the elements in his arms to a more comfortable position.

"O-of course! We are just surprised that _you _can," The white horse stammered, in a confused and slightly nervous tone. Link nodded; obviously they hadn't seen a Hylian nor a human before, quite understandable.

"Well, could you answer my question? Where am I?" Link repeated, gazing expectantly at the two equines.

"You are in our personal chambers," The smaller, darker horse announced in a regal tone. Link raised his eyebrow.

"Could you be more specific?" The two horses turned to each other, and then back at Link.

"You are in Canterlot castle, the capital city of Equestria," The white horse answered. Link ignored Canterlot and Equestria, since he didn't know where those were anyways.

"Castle? So you two are royalty, correct?" Link posed another question to the two, hoping to gather more information.

"Yes, I am Princess Celestia, and this is my sister, Princess Luna," The taller white one, Celesta, informed Link. Princess horses? Were horses the dominant species here? They probably were, seeing as they announced themselves as rulers of Equestria, wherever in the goddesses name that was.

"Now hold on a minute! _We_ should be asking questions, not you!" The darker one, Luna, said loudly, obviously only just realized Link was taking information from them, "Like, how did you get here, and what are you doing with the Elements of Harmony!" Link blinked in surprise. These horses knew of the Elements? Was it possible that this was where the Elements originated from?

"You know of the Elements?" Link asked curiously. Hey, if this was where they were from, maybe these two princesses could tell him more about them.

The darker one huffed. "Of course we do! They are supposed to be locked in a chest in the castle somewhere!" Luna announced, confirming Link's suspicion. This _was_ where the Elements came from, "Now answer our questions!" Luna ordered.

"Alright, I guess I do owe you an explanation. Well, I was exploring a temple," Link was cut off.

"A temple? Why were you exploring that?" Celestia's voice cut in. Link sighed; this was going to be a _long_ explanation.

"I guess I should start from the beginning then. You see, in the beginning, there were three goddesses…"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Link sighed in exhaustion. It had taken around an hour, but he had covered the goddesses, the Sacred Realm, The Interlopers and The Twili, the Triforce, the Light Spirits, Zant, Ganondorf, The Master Sword, and finally his own story up till before he found the Elements.

"That's-that's an amazing story Link," Celestia commented. Link only nodded, and continued on.

"So, in the Temple of Time, I thought I saw a chest in the past, but at the time I didn't stop to look. So, I went back later to look for it. When I opened it, I found these," Link gestured to the Elements, which he had at his feet, "Midna gave me a little information on them," Link said. He was about to continue, when Luna cut him off.

"You mentioned this 'Midna' person before, who is she?" Link mentally face palmed. How could he have not shown them?

"Alright, don't freak out." Celestia and Luna looked at each other in confusion, and then turned their gaze back to Link.

"Midna, get out here," Link spoke to his shadow, momentarily confusing the sisters. Then it shifted.

Luna was vaguely reminded of Nightmare when she was in her shadowy form, except this shadow was less malevolent. It quickly became solid, forming an imp with gray and black skin, a large stone helmet covering one eye, orange hair and a crimson eye. Blue markings ran across her arms, and she floated in a relaxed pose.

"Hi, the knucklehead forgot about me while he was telling you the story, so now I have to introduce myself. I'm Midna." She smiled, but it was a sarcastic smile, exposing her fangs.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Celestia said, and Luna nodded along with her. If Celestia remembered correctly, Midna was also a princess, of the Twili. So she was sort of a visiting dignitary, albeit from a different dimension.

"Anyways, after I had all of the Elements at once, my Triforce," Link held up his left hand, exposing the slightly glowing triangle, "The Triforce of Courage, began glowing, as did the Elements. Then a huge flash filled the room, and I was suddenly plopped onto your rug," Link finished his story, waiting expectantly for the Princesses' reactions. Celestia seemed accepting of the story, but Luna was a little suspicious.

"The Elements are _here_, why were they at that temple in your world?" Link had no idea, but tried to give his best theory.

"I'm not sure, but they seemed like they hadn't been touched in a very long time, so maybe the goddesses or someone else found the Elements long ago and stored them in the Temple. You never know, the Hero of Time before me went to another dimension before, maybe someone else just went to this one instead," Link shrugged, and turned to Midna, who did the same.

"I don't know, maybe. I'm not exactly a historian you know," Midna's sarcastic tone went ignored by Link. The sisters seemed deep in thought. A moment passed, and then the sisters spoke.

"This is an… interesting revelation, as there are now _two_ sets of the Elements, _and_ two people from another dimension. Although, this could be beneficial. The recent events have shown us that the Elements can be disabled easily, and from your stories, you are absolutely capable of defeating evil. And with the second set of Elements, we could have a backup of sorts, at least until we find out how to get you back to your dimension," Link had to admit, Celestia was quite a good ruler, from what he'd seen so far. Then he asked a question.

"Why don't you tell me about this world? You know, so I can get used to it." Celestia and Luna smiled, it was their turn for a story…

_**A/N A little bit more words this time, I hope ya liked it. Send in some ideas, I'm always open to them. As long as it isn't some crazy stupid idea. Talon Out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.N.**_** I was given a challenge. A challenge to make this chapter 2,000 words, and the next 3,000. The challenge was from iEspeon. Cheer for him, as this is the Challenge Accepted. I also got some excellent advice/constructive criticism from one anonymous Black Boo. Thanks! Tv addict and CSIalchemist, thanks for your reviews too. And thanks to all who favorited! All the support helps! This author's note is 79 words by the way, so time to count to 2,000!**

**Disclaimer: Talon Graveshadow does not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, or the Legend of Zelda series.**

**Chapter 4.**

"So, let me see if I've got this right. Celestia raises the sun; Luna raises the moon and stars. The dominant species in Equestria are ponies, and there are Earth ponies, Pegasai, and Unicorns. A while back Luna went crazy, and Celestia sealed Luna on the moon. A thousand years later, she broke out as Nightmare Moon, but six ponies wielded the Elements and reverted 'Nightmare' back to Luna. And your student, Twilight Sparkle, who bears the Element of Magic, sends you friendship reports about different lessons?" Link reviewed what he had learned so far.

Link sat, his arms crossed in a relaxed manner, on the couch with Luna and Celestia. Luna had wanted to give a long lesson on all things Equestrian, but Celestia said that they should cover the basics first, before going into great detail. Link agreed, as did Luna, after a thought.

Celestia nodded. "Then, recently the God of Chaos and Disharmony, Discord, escaped from his imprisonment. He stole the physical gem Elements, and reversed Twilight and her friends' morals, making them unfit to wield said Elements. However, in the end, Twilight managed to turn her friends back to normal, and beat Discord with the Elements," Celestia seemingly finished her story, and Link smiled, it had been even _longer_ than his! And it wasn't even in the most possible detail!

"Celestia, can I see one of these friendship reports?" Link asked. In response, Celestia's horn glowed with magic, and a scroll plopped itself into Link's lap.

"Thank you," Link said. He unfurled said scroll, and began to read aloud. _"Dear Princess Celestia, _

_When you first sent me to Ponyville, I didn't know anything about friendship. I met somepony tonight who was having the same problem - your sister, Princess Luna! She taught me that one of the best things you can do with friendship is to give it to others, and help them find it themselves! And I'm happy to report that all of Ponyville has learned that even though somepony seems a little intimidating, even scary, when you offer them your friendship, you'll discover a whole new pony underneath. And even if my Star Swirl the bearded costume didn't go over, this still turned out to be the best Nightmare Night ever!" _

Link finished off the report in slight confusion. "What is Nightmare Night?" He asked, and Luna answered this time.

"It is a celebration where young ponies dress up in costumes and go around asking for candy from various other ponies. It also revolves around the legend of Nightmare Moon told to the young ones, and it's celebrated once a year," Luna gave a small laugh, "Recently, I was accepted by the other ponies on Nightmare Night, I believe that is the friendship report from that night."

"Indeed it is. That is actually the most recent report I have gotten Link, I have the others on those shelves," Celestia pointed her hoof towards the far wall, which had a shelf with around twenty scrolls.

Link walked over and placed the scroll he was holding amongst the others. "So each of these is a different lesson? That's certainly interesting," Link walked back to the couch and sat down. "What now?" He asked.

"Now," Midna announced as she burst from his shadow, "We go _do_ something. It's _so_ boring here!" She practically whined. "No offense, of course," She added as an afterthought. Link mentally cringed, as did Celestia and Luna, but they maintained their calm composures.

"Well, you could always go to Ponyville, there is a lot to do there," Luna suggested.

Link thought about this. Ponyville _did_ sound interesting, from what he'd heard. There was also a forest full of monsters and other things lurking about, which would certainly keep Link entertained. And it was also where the Elements were…

"Sounds good! Celestia?" Link proclaimed. Celestia smiled, obviously amused.

"Let me send a letter to Twilight, telling her of your arrival. Is two days good enough to prepare?" Link nodded furiously, eager all the way.

"Okay then, I'll send the letter," Celestia said, as an ink pot, some parchment, and a quill levitated towards her. "Dear Twilight…"

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Twilight Sparkle brushed a strand of her purple mane away from her face, frantically searching for a book in her library home.

"Twilight, dear, what was the last place you saw it?" Rarity, a white unicorn with a royal purple man, asked from across the room, also searching, but at a much less frantic pace.

"I don't remember!" Twilight's frantic response came back to Rarity, as she examined the spine of _Minotaurs: Basic Anatomy._

"Have you asked Spike?" Rarity asked, this time turning to look at her fellow unicorn.

"I haven't seen him since he went to look for some gemstones to eat," Twilight said, and Rarity frowned. Spike should've been back by now, unless…

"Oh Spikey wikey! I need some help here!" Rarity called out, and in the blink of an eye, the little purple dragon was at her side.

"Hi Rarity! What do you need?" Spike asked eagerly, oblivious to the seething Twilight behind him.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day!" Twilight roared. Spike jumped, and slowly turned around.

"Well, you see, um… I lost track of the time! Yeah, and I only just got back!" Spike lied on the spot. Unfortunately for him, he was a horrible liar. Twilight glared at him, while Rarity watched with mild amusement. "Okay, okay. I was napping, I didn't want to look for books today!" Spike cowered in fear, but Twilight had already calmed down.

"Oh fine. Have you seen _A History of Magic_ by Bathilda Bagshot?" Twilight asked Spike, her voice at a much calmer tone.

"Yeah! Right over there!" Spike rushed over to one side of the library, to the top of a ladder, and plucked a thick, hardcover brown book out, and rushed back to Twilight.

"Thanks! I've been meaning to re-read this, it's really interesting!" Twilight happily took the book from Spike's grasp with her purple magic, when Spike belched and a spurt of green fire came out, with a letter.

"A letter from Princess Celestia? What does it say Spike?" Twilight was obviously curious, maybe it was a letter telling of a visit?

Spike unfurled the letter, and began to read.

"Dear Twilight,

Recently, something amazing has happened. A creature, Hylian, he calls himself, appeared in my personal chambers, with a second set of the Elements of Harmony. He says that he is from a different dimension, and that he is a hero there. He also claims that his set of Elements is from the future, something none of us (Luna, him, of me) understand the reason of.

He has requested he come to Ponyville, and I have complied. His name is Link, and he will be arriving in Ponyville in two days, via teleportation spell to your library. I hope this arrangement is alright with you. I have included a separate sheet with everything he has told Luna and I, and a picture of him. I hope to hear back soon,

Princess Celestia."

At the end of his reading of the letter, Spike, Rarity, and Twilight were silent. Then Rarity spoke up.

"A different dimension? Quite interesting, do you have the other sheet and the picture?" She asked. Just then, Spike belched again, and another burst of fire brought a picture and another scroll. Twilight began to scan the second scroll, while Rarity took the picture.

"I say, he _does_ look out of this world. He looks a bit like a monkey actually, but with only some hair on his head, underneath that _horrid_ cap, where_ did_ he get that? I like his eyes and earring though, they go well together. He pulls off his whole green look quite nicely actually, of course, I could do better…" Rarity trailed off into mutterings about fashion and such, while Twilight had _already_ finished the other scroll. Well, she _does_ live in a library.

"Wow! This is an amazing opportunity to study a different species that isn't even in Equestria! And his adventures, they sound so… awe-inspiring! I can't wait! Spike, take a letter," Twilight said excitedly. A whole new species! Of course he could stay at the library!

"Okay Twilight, I'm ready," Spike announced, quill in hand.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I'd be delighted! I'll be ready then, and I'll try to make sure he is comfortable. Tell him I said hi, and that I hope to see him soon! Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle," Twilight spoke as Spike wrote it down, and then he curled it up, and blew green fire onto it, which quickly caused the letter to disappear.

"Well Twilight, this is all very exciting, but Sweetie Bell is expecting me home soon, I'll see you soon," With that, Rarity left the library, leaving Spike and Twilight alone.

"How exciting is this Spike? A brand new species! I bet his world is super interesting! I can't wait to talk to him! What about you Spike?" By then Twilight was excitedly hopping up and down, but Spike was asleep on the floor.

"Now how did you do that? Oh well, I guess it'd be rude to wake you up," Twilight told him, and she levitated him to his bed, where he proceeded to have a lovely nap.

"Now to get ready! I wonder what he eats?" Twilight began muttering to herself, already making a list of things she would need for the creature, Hylian.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Now that that is done, do you need anything Link?" Celestia turned to the Hylian, who was looking throught he friendship reports.

"No, not really, though thank you. I have my own supplies, and things, all I really need is a room with a bed until I go to Ponyville, and some water," Link said. Celestia nodded, and Luna left the room with her. A few minutes later, they brought back a glass of water and a key for Link.

"This is the key to your temporary room. Out that door, just make a left, go up the stairs, and it's the fourth door on the left. Nopony should ask about you, so don't worry. I'll have a guard come and get you in the morning, okay?" Celestia asked politely to Link, who readily agreed. He rolled up the last report, stretched, and gulped down his water.

"Do you have any areas for exercise or training? I kind of want to go and do something," Link stated, Midna silently agreeing in his shadow. After directing Link to the Guards' training area, saying "They know you now, it will be fine," Celestia and Luna headed back to the throne room.

As he towards the training area, Link couldn't help but admire the castle. It was certainly in the top three castles he'd ever seen, and the Guard ponies he'd seen were _far_ more professional than the Hylian ones. They'd been afraid of a _wolf_! The wolf was him of course, but that was besides the point. Link had arrived at the training area.

It was a large building, simple, with a watchtower jutting out of one side. Link could see a pool on one side, as well as hurdles and other things. He pushed open the wooden doors, and was met with about 20 guards, in various exercises, like lifting weights, running an obstacle course, and there was even an archery station.

Of course, all the ponies stopped to look at him, but to his surprise, they showed no emotion, and quickly went back to their activities. Then a gray unicorn in dark armor walked up to him.

"Hello Link, I'm Storm Rider, It's nice to meet you," Storm held out his hoof, which Link quickly shook, surprised at the colt not showing much confusion at him. The sisters must have already let the castle know about him.

"Are you here to train?" Link nodded, and took a quick look around.

"How about the obstacle course? Is anyone, err, any_pony_ on it?" Link asked. Storm said no, and led Link over.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Link said, as he put his sword and shield on the ground.

He rushed at the wooden posts suspended off the ground, swiftly hopping from one to another. There was a climbing wall ahead, which he scaled with ease, and launched himself over to a series of poles, dodging the logs that swept around trying to knock him down. Link swung himself across the monkey bar-like things, suspending him above a pool of muddy water, and landed on a low wall. More walls, each one taller than the last, stood ahead, which he jumped across, and grabbed onto a swinging rope on the other side. Three more ropes followed, as did a swimming portion.

After he reached the end, he had barely broken a sweat. He turned back to peer at Storm on the other side, who was looking at him in shock.

"How did I do?" Link called. Storm shook himself out of his stupor, and yelled back.

"You beat all of the records! I didn't realize you were so fast and strong!" Link inwardly smirked and he called back one more time.

"I'm full of surprises, got anything else for me to do?" Storm smiled; he liked this strange guy, he was interesting.

"Of course we do! Come on!" Storm yelled back. Oh, this was the start of a _beautiful_ friendship.

_**A.N**_ **Yeah! Over 2,200 words! Again, send me any ideas you have, and all reviews and criticism is welcome. You guys are awesome! Storm Rider will be reoccurring, but not too often, so all of you who don't want OC overload, don't worry. Talon Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Temporary thing.**_

A gray pony with a black mane is sitting at a computer, typing away, and occasionally playing games or watching videos. He looks up, and sees many people, waiting for an update to his story. Sighing, he looks at his email account, a few more have already asked for an update. Knowing there is no other choice, the pony looks to the faces of the readers.

"Well, if you're reading this, fear not. I'm not dead, I'm not leaving this story, and I'm not putting it on permanent hiatus or anything like that," The pony, Talon, says.

"I just ran into some writers block, along with a few detentions, and maybe got grounded a bit," Talon cringes at this, but continues on.

"Now, I'd like to say this: I really appreciate the reviews, they're a striving force for any author, and I'm glad you guys enjoy this story. I'm just a bit stumped right now. From my perspective, as an author, I want to delve into things ponies can do, to things Link can do," Talon is now out of his chair, and is pacing back and forth.

"From a reader's point of view, however, I keep thinking that I should just get on with it and get Link to Ponyville, or at least out of Canterlot," Talon sighs, and looks up at the readers.

"Now, I know when you saw this, you were all like, "Oh boy! The new chapter is finally out!" and clicked this, expecting that. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but don't worry, I'm gonna try to get the REAL chapter 5 out soon. In fact, I had it about halfway done, when I accidentally deleted my work," His voice is now a bit sad, and Talon continues.

"That was, maybe a month or so ago? So yeah, I got stumped afterwards, and I still sort of am," Talon sits back in his chair.

"Honestly? I'm just as disappointed in me as you are for not having the chapter out yet. I do, however, have a short lil' drabble for now. I hope I see ya'll soon, Talon out." With that, the pony turns back to the computer, and resumes his original activities.

_**Short lil' Drabble.**_

Link locked eyes with the large red stallion in front of him, his cerulean irises meeting green. They both stood silent near the apple trees, two large baskets of the red fruit stationary at the pony's hooves. Neither spoke, or made a move.

For a few moments they stayed like that, observing each other, neither making a noise. Then Link spoke up.

"Hi," Was all he said, and the stallion responded with a nod. They fell back into silence. A leaf fluttered by, brushing Link's cheek, as he made a step towards the stallion, who did not move.

Link looked down at the baskets of apples, and looked back up at the red pony. Link bent down, picked up one basket, and handed the other to the pony, who accepted it, and attached it to the side of his yoke. Both nodded, and began to walk towards the large farmhouse in the distance. Neither spoke.

As the leaves danced about on the wind, and the scent of apples followed suit, the two found themselves in silence again. But it was a nice silence, a friendly one. When they finally reached the farmhouse, the red stallion looked at the Hylian.

"Name's Big Macintosh," He said in his deep voice, the first words either had spoken to each other.

"Link," the Hylian replied.

They set the apples into a cart, and Link looked at Big Macintosh, a question in his throat.

"You reckon ah could stay here fer a while?" Link's own Ordon slur slightly surprised the large stallion.

"Ah'd have to check in with mah folks. But we'd be mighty grateful if ya help out with the apple harvestin' while ya'll are here," Big Macintosh replied, his usual accent present in his voice too.

Link smiled, "Are yer folks here?" he asked.

"Eeyup,"

Link laughed, and followed the large red stallion into the farmhouse.

"Granny, Applejack, Applebloom," Big Mac called out, and an elderly green mare with a white mane, an orange mare with a blonde mane, and a small yellowish filly with a red mane walked in, each staring at Link.

"Brother, what did ya'll bring in while you were apple buckin'?" The orange one asked.

"Link," Came the reply from the red stallion.

"And, why is uh… _Link_ in mah house?" The mare asked.

"He's stayin' with us," Was all Big Mac said.

"Is that so…?" The mare said, as she turned to look at Link.

"Yer name's Link?" She asked.

Link nodded.

"Well, mah name's Applejack, this is Granny Smith, and-" Applejack was cut off.

"And Ah'm Applebloom!" The youngest one shouted, rushing right up to Link.

"What are ya mister? I ain't ever seen someone like you before, where'd you come from? Oh!" She exclaimed.

"Ah bet you could help me get mah Cutie Mark!" Applebloom was about to say more, but Applejack dragged her back.

"Sorry 'bout that, she's just a mite bit excited," She apologized. Link gave a laugh, which released some of the tension in the room. Then Granny Smith trotted up to the Hylian.

"You're gonna stay here?" She asked, and Link nodded.

"Can ya'll pull your own weight?" Another nod.

"Are you willing to help? Granny Smith's final question.

"Eeyup," Link said, and Granny blinked.

"Alrighty then, you can stay," Granny laughed, as did the others, even Big Mac gave a chuckle.

Applejack walked up to Link and Big Macintosh.

"Big Mac, ya'll trust him?" She asked.

"Eeyup," He answered, and then Applejackk turned to Link.

"Alright, if mah big brother trusts ya, then I do too, welcome to Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack held out a hoof, which Link shook.

"Oh boy! I bet you are gonna be loads of help with getting my Cutie Mark! Maybe a new creature cutie mark? Or maybe a completely new skill!" Applebloom babbled on, and Link laughed.

"I think ah'm gonna like it here," He said, and Link cast a glance at Big Mac.

"Eeyup."


	6. Chapter 6

**IMPORTANT**

Guys, I've been thinking.. And I think I should rewrite this story. My first couple of chapters, especially, but really, I think it would be for the best. But, as the readers, YOU choose. Vote in the poll at my profile for whether or not I should rewrite this story. Talon, out.


	7. Chapter 7

Last update before my decision. In three days, the poll will close, and I will decide whether or not to rewrite Courage of Equestria. I will not be posting it as a new story, if I rewrite it, and I will simply edit the existing chapters. You have three days to vote, you can vote twice, I think, and the poll can be found on my profile.


	8. Chapter 8

Poll results!  
Should I rewrite Courage of Equestria?

Yes- 13

No- 8

I will get to rewriting as soon as possible!

My friends, you may or may not see this update. I have put this story on the dreaded Temporary Hiatus. I need some time to rekindle the spark for this story. School, and other things, have been a bit... pressuring. I will be shifting my focus to my Prototype/Avengers crossover. A few oneshots may be released. I am truely sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

I have finally gotten the new revised chapter posted! Go to chapter 1 for it!


End file.
